Racers Hearts
by CherryKawaiiSweetie
Summary: Three friends named June, Angel and Aria go in a race to win for FairyTail. Hardships and Rivalries are encountered on the way. Including break - ups. Will the gang prosper and live forever? This is a collaboration with my good friend FairyTailRebel95 with slight help from my other good friend ImFroshTheExceed. Also, this uses a lot of OCs. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Narrator: There they were, in the hospital. Almost dead. Laxus, Rogue and Jaden, their precious boyfriends, ran for shelter and hid in fear. No one could save them. The only one who could, was-

Aria: Narra - kun? Are you serious? Why are you making this story sound sad in the first paragraph? No one is going to be interested in a story with no reason on how we got severely hurt!

June: Dude, lighten up! You make everything sound sad!

Angel: Narra - kun, you take a break. We'll take it from here. Right girls?

June and Aria: Right!

Narrator: Fine. You go girls. But don't do anything too-

Angel: *pushes Narrator off set* (clears throat) Thank you. Now all of this started with this: We all went shopping for our first date anniversary presents for our boyfriends. We all got chains and necklaces with matching pendants, not in colour, in shape.

June: Ok, instead on narrating the whole thing, why don't we just, you know, show them? In our own points of view?

Angel: Ok, just, make sure it isn't too depressing in the first paragraph like Narra-kun did…

Narrator: Hey! I can still hear you!

June: Whatever. Take a break Narrator.

Aria: Ok, let's do this!

Angel: But, how will _they_ react when they read it?

June: Can we, uuhh, let's just get on with it shall we?

Angel: But-

Aria: Let's get going!

Angel: …...

June: ok, so…

Aria: Ugh! I hate awkward silences! Let's just get this story started! :)

* * *

 **What's up peeps? This is a start of a new fanfiction! Tune in for the first chapter! Love you all Sweeties!**


	2. Chapter 1

**What's up Sweetie's! This is Cherry - chan! I am super dooper sorry that I haven't been posting that much. I have broke my promise. But, I hope that I can make up to you with this! As you saw in the summary, it is about three friends. And I'm sorry guy's, Angel has no POV. The one I'm posting is Aria's POV. To see June's POV, please look at FairyTailRebel95. Anyway, I am super dooper sorry guys. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

JJ (June), Angie (Angel) and I were at the mall doing some shopping for our boyfriend and our anniversary of our first dates. We also need to get some decorations for bestie day, my most favourite day in the world!

It's when Angie, JJ and I go out somewhere to spend quality girl time together. It's like a tradition, and we all need to have special friendship charms for each other. It was a week after our anniversaries so we got ready and went our separate ways.

I went to a really cool necklace shop that had a discount for me since I saved the store. I found a really cute star pendant that came in blue and pink. I had to get it! Jaden had a gift for astrology, fantasy writing and magical charm. So it was perfect for him! I got two silver chains and the pink and blue pendants. I had the discount, and it only paid 2000 jewel! It was the most awesome price in the whole of Fiore! As I got the pendants, I visualised Jaden taking the precious necklace.

He would then lift me up then we would hug each other tightly. He then loosed me from our tight embrace as our faces would in closer and closer then soon - .

I snapped out of my thoughts when an old lady tapped my back and smiled. I quickly smiled, embarrassed, and stepped out of the way.

Next thing on the list, decorations and gifts for the party. Since X776, every year, we each assign jobs for each other to bring for bestie day. This year, Angie is taking care of the food, JJ is the DJ and the party locator, and I'm in charge of the decorations. But we all need to get friendship gifts for each other to show that we're still besties with each other.

"KAWAII!" I heard JJ scream from across the mall. Is that really her? If it is, that's the first time I've heard her say kawaii in public. She doesn't even say it with us at Mage High!

I went to the hot jewel store and got my party supplies. Balloons, picnic rug, tablecloth, ribbons for the picnic basket and fancy plastic cutlery and plates and bowls.

As I bought the party decorations, my fraternal twin brother, Kuroyo, texted me:

Kuroyo⭐️: Hey sis.

Me: Hey Kuro, what's up?

Kuroyo⭐️: Minnie broke up with me again.

Me: Oh of course. Michiko is like that. So what? You're fine. And plus, you've been with her for 2 years, so you're fine.

Kuroyo⭐️: Yeah, I know.

Me: See? I gotta go now. I have to get stuff to do.

Kuroyo⭐️: Wait! Do you think that I should break up with Minnie?

When I saw that text, I thought Kuroyo was out of his mind! He has loved Michiko for as long as I can remember, even if she "pretended" to break up with him. He always loved her with all of his heart though, and never once said yes to breaking up. But now, he's serious? I simply replied:

Me: We'll talk about this when I get home, OK? Don't stress about it too much.

Kuroyo didn't text me back after that. Not even an OK to reply. I wonder what happened between them? What is he doing? What is he thinking? What is Michiko wanting to do with him?

Anyway, I had to get stuff for my BFFs for bestie day. As I window shopped for things the girls would like, my stomach rippled and hurt. Ugh. I clenched my stomach. I need to eat. I sat down on the nearest bench and got out my phone onto the group text.

Me: Hey guys!

JJ ️: Hey

Angie❤️: Hi Ari. What's up?

Me: I just wanted to know, have you bought your bestie gifts yet?

JJ ️: No

Angie❤️: Not yet. Why?

Me: I was wondering if you would like to take a break from this shopping spree and have some lunch? Maybe at Lucky Bloom?

Lucky Bloom is one of our favourite cafe's. Lucky Bloom serves the best beverages, food and anything else in between! And, it was the first venue for the first bestie day back in _X776_. There,it was settled that we would make this annual and put it in all calendars. The ones that we owned anyway. After a minute or so, they texted back, in full on caps lock:

JJ and Angie❤️: LUCKY BLOOM?! OF COURSE WE'RE IN!

Me: Of course you are. I'll be at the usual table. Meet you there.

JJ: ️ Kk

Angie: Kk. See you later sis.

I was relieved. I'm going to eat at Lucky Bloom again! It's been awhile since I've been there. I know. It's sad. But it was because of studying and all of that stuff. I stood outside of the cafe and Britannia, the best waitress in the whole wide world, greeted me. "Good afternoon Ari! The usual table?" "Yes please. The girls will be here soon." Britannia led me to the table and got me the electronic menu.

Our table was a corner one, with a window on one wall, and a wooden wall on the other side. We all sit on either sides and look at the view of cherry blossoms. Occasionally, we see our favourite stars doing a movie shoot and if we're lucky, we get to do a meet and greet! The air conditioning for our little spot is perfect, for all weathers. It's like it's a private place just for us girls.

I looked through the menu then noticed a couple standing outside the mall in my window. The wind blew the cherry blossoms as the petals danced, making a perfect love scene like in the movies. The guy had her under his arm, keeping her warm. They then parted and said some words, that I obviously couldn't hear. The girl smiled and laughed. She looked like she had fun with her, I assume, boyfriend. He then knelt down, held her hand and got out a velvet box. He opened it and said "Will you marry me?". The girl was overwhelmed and nodded with happy tears. He put the ring on her finger and lifted her high as her lips landed on his for a tender kiss.

The girl still had tears cascading down her face and the guy wiped them all away. He looked like he was taking all of her doubts and troubles away just like that in a blink of an eye. Like a magician. He's a true boyfriend.

I then looked up to the sky and was deep in thought. Could Jaden maybe love me like that? Or maybe, we could end up, like them! But I know it will be, Jaden is one of the truest boyfriends there are in this world. But I shouldn't think about it too much. I might jinx it!

I sighed and looked back to Lucky Bloom's entrance. I saw JJ walking outside. "JJ OVER HERE!" I screamed. June took notice and power walked over to our table. She put down her black spiked bag and her shopping. I looked at her with memories overflowing out of my head. "So we are finally back at Lucky Bloom!" I yelped excitingly. "Yes we are." June said. She looked around, smiling. Smiling was a rare thing for June to do. She only smiles when she's with us or with Rogue. She eyed the chocolate marble cupcake while Angel came in and sat down.

"Hey guys!" Angel said. "Hey." June said, boredom taking over her. "Hi peeps!" I replied, energetically. "So, can you all show me the gifts that you got for the first date anniversaries?" We all got out the bags holding the pendants. Why is it that we always go to the same jeweller to get our jewellery? Meh, who cares?

"Aww! Frosch?" Angel asked, pointing at June's pendants. "Yeah, Rogue and I both like cats in frog costumes! His black, mine purple. And the lightning bolt for Laxus?" June replied. "I had too! What did you get for Jaden Ari?" she cried excitedly. "I also got pendants for us. A star since he loves astronomy! Blue and Pink!" I answered. "Cool." June said, her smile slowly turns to a frown. Angel and I talk the day away and Britannia take our orders.

As Angel and I laugh about our favourite show. June stands up and walks out of Lucky Bloom. "June where are you going?" Angel asked. "I've gotta go." June mumbled. "But why-" June cut me off. "I'VE JUST GOTTA GO!" June yelled. Everyone heard her and stared as we did. "JJ." I muttered. June ran away, tears streaming down her face. She bumped into Rogue, pushed him away and fled.

He ran to our table to see us sad and confused. "What happened to June?" he asked. "She just said she needed to leave. She didn't tell us why, but she has been acting strange lately. Like, sad strange. Something's on her mind but she won't tell us and we don't want to push her. Even though I think we did just then." I answered, biting my lip.

"What do you mean by push her?" he questioned.

"Look, we asked her why she was leaving but she just yelled and left. We are really concerned about her." Angel replied. Rogue called June a gagillion times. But no answer to any call. "She keeps hanging up. Alright you guys hang tight. I'll call you when I reach her." he said as he ran out of Lucky Bloom. We waved quickly then noticed that June left her stuff here. She only took her phone! We then heard a big motorcycle start. Angel and I looked at each other. "June." We both said, concerned. We ran out of Lucky Bloom and Britannia followed. Hey! Britannia is one of us too! When we get to the car park, June had already sped away and left Rogue standing there. "What happened?" Britannia asked. It started to rain and Rogue furrowed his eyebrows. "Guys, this isn't good. We have to find her before she does something bad. I'll call Jaden and Laxus for some help to search. I'll see you later." he explained. He hopped into car and sped off.

Angel, Britannia and I went to our cars and the search party for June had started. A few minutes later, I arrive at Jaden's house. I ring his doorbell and I go inside. "What happened Ari? Rogue just called me and said that you were coming over." Jaden asked. "Did he tell you why?" I replied. He shook his head. I fed him the details and said the plan. "Well what are we here for? Let's go!" I grab my stuff and we both drive off in the rain. We then go to the city and go through all of the alleyways that she hides in for her time. She isn't anywhere here! I get a text from Rogue.

Rogue: Hey don't bother looking at her house she isn't home.

Me: She isn't at the alley ways either. BTW Jaden is with me.

Rogue: Ok. I will ask Angel if she has found anything.

Jaden and I looked at each other. Where could she be? We then search at her favourite stores and the library. She isn't there either! I then get a text from Angel.

Angel: Hey Ari. Have you found her yet?

Me: No, do you have any sign of her.

Angel: Nope. I've checked everywhere! I'm going to the park next.

Me: Kk. See you soon.

Jaden and I stand in the rain. It pours down on the pavement. I shudder and a tear drops from my eyes. Jaden looks at me then hugs me tightly. "It's okay." He said. "She'll be fine." He kissed me then wiped my tears away. "Okay," I sniffed. "Let's look somewhere else." Jaden smiles. "That's the Aria I know." We run to my car then start driving to another place, a.k.a. The cemetery. She visit's there whenever she did something fun like spending time with us or Rogue. Her family was mudered and she buried them herself as no one liked her at that time. But, now that we're by her side, there's no way that tears will be bringing her down ever again.

A few minutes later, Jaden gets a call from Laxus. After the call, Jaden puts down his phone. "What did Laxus say?" I asked. "Go to the park. He and Angel found June's jacket and keys." Jaden said. I hit the brake hard and stop the engine. We were 1000 kilometres away from there. "You've got to be kidding me." I started the car again and made a hard U - turn. Jaden calls Britannia for me. I speed up to 120 km per hour. "Babe you're going too fast!" Jaden says, grabbing the sides of his chair. "Jady I know what I'm doing." I reply. "June might be in trouble! We gotta get there now!" I speed up and we're now almost halfway there.

We finally get to the park and I run to the gang. Jaden comes out weary and shakes his head to snap out of it. Rogue's arm shoots out of the river with June's body tucked under his other. Jaden and Laxus help him up. Rogue lays June's body on the grass. Her head is bleeding like crazy and her arm is scarred. I give a handkerchief to Rogue and he presses it on her head. Britannia comes with a pack of ice for her cut on her arm. "Let's go to my house. I've got a first aid kit to stop the bleeding." We all go to our cars and Rogue brings all of June's stuff , including her bike, to my house.

When we get to my house I open the door and grabbed the first aid kit. I showed them to my room and Rogue puts her on my bed. "Your bedroom is very… pink." he said. "Thank you. Now. let's get down to business." I started to treat June and Rogue's eyes welled up. When I finished, I shooed them all out of the room. Rogue stayed there and waited for June to wake up.

We waited for hours. The boys went rowdy on the Xbox and Wii U. Angie, Britzy and I painted each others nails and talked about the latest gossip. I meant, who wouldn't? For a girl, any gossip is news! Well, for June, she's one who keeps everything to herself. Afraid to go out into the world. Anyway, I tried to keep everyone happy, especially Angel. She kept breaking down and I had to keep her mouth smiling!

Two hours later, Rogue called us in and I ran to June. "JJ! You're awake!" I cried, happily. "Please, don't…" she mumbled. I sat next to me. "You had us worried sick, what were you doing!" Angel yelled. June gave her a hard and angry look as she did back. She slowly got out of the bed. She walked towards her. "Umm, Angie might not want to do that. You know how she gets if she goes into mad mode." I countered. Angel looked back at June and noticed her angry and upset. Angel backed off. June turned to me. "Why am I here?" she asked. "You were unconscious when we found you in the river we took you here to get you better." Rogue explained. She turned to Rogue. They both stared for a minute. Her phone rang.

"Who's Lucy Heartfilia?" I asked, looking at her phone. She turned around and answered the phone."Hi. Yep, k, I'll come down now. Bye." June hung up. "I gotta go." she said as she picked up her jacket and speed walked to the door. "Where?" Rogue asked. "To the alley way." she replied. He stopped her. "Move Rogue." her voice raised. "June where are you going?" He asked again. "To the alley way. Now move." June yelled. "What are you doing in the alley way?" "Come with me if you want to know." She pushes him aside and walks out of the room. "Actually," she stopped at the door and turned around. "Laxus, you know where I'm going. Are you able to take them with you?" she asked. "Sure anyway I gotta text from Natsu to go as well." Laxus replied. "Wait what are we talking about here?"Angel and I were confused. What was happening? Laxus then whispered into her ear. "Oh, I know now."Angel said. She passed on to me. "Wait, she knows?" June asked. "Yeah." Laxus replied. "Ok I'll meet you there." June stated.

She got on her Harley and sped off. In the meantime, we went into our cars and followed Laxus to an alleyway where someone was on their bike practising tricks and rode up and down a track. When he or she finished, they took off their helmet and revealed June as she shook her hair to let it flow.

We couldn't believe it! Our mouths dropped at the sight of her as she went to Levy. Didn't she give up driving on Harley?

"So, how long 'til Quatro Cerberus gets here?" June asked. "They should be here-" Levy was cut off by the sound of engines from a group of v12 Mustangs. All arriving together. When the cars stopped Levy continued "They are here now!" She laughed. She saw Bacchus get out of his car. June scowled at the sight of him. Bacchus was June's ex-boyfriend. She couldn't forgive herself for dating someone like him. "Well, well, well look who it is." He snarled. She rolled her eyes and turned 180 to not face him. "What do you want Bacchus?" she crossed her arms and kept the angriest face she had on. He walked over to her. "Race me." He growled. "I am and don't worry, this-" she stopped and punched him in the face and continued, "Will be a mark you will remember from when I punched your face and beat you in this race." she hissed and walked off. "Oh snap!" I said to Angel. "He just got June'd!" Angel said, as we high fived each other. "Girl power!"

Bacchus stood up from his fall and wiped his face with his hand.

Laxus walked over to Jellal, Erza's boyfriend, and everyone started talking.

A whistle was blown and the alleyway went quiet. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE IN THEIR GROUPS." Mirajane shouted into a megaphone as everyone separated into their gangs. I looked around and squeezed myself to the front with Angel, Britannia and June. It pays to be small! "Todays match is Quatro Cerberus vs Fairy Tail. First up we'll have Laxus vs Jäger." Laxus got into his car and Angel followed him. "Babe, don't get in the car." Laxus said. "I'm not going to. I just need to do one thing before you go." She got close to Laxus' face and kissed him for at least ten seconds. She put a finger on his lip. "Good luck." She crawled out of the car and slammed the door. She strutted towards us as the crowd looked at her weirdly. Laxus smiled smugly, revved his engine and drove to the alleyway track. "What was that for?" I asked her. "I bet, he didn't actually need that kiss. Hasn't he been practising?" "That's the thing." Angel answered. "Laxy hasn't been practising for the race ever! I live next door to him. I never hear any engine hum of anything! He needs as much luck as he can get." Angel looked at the back of Laxus' car with eyes of worry. I tap her shoulder and smile, assuring her that it's going to be alright. When we regroup, June facepalms herself while looking at the registration table. We look there and see Rogue with Natsu, writing on a piece of paper. "June, what is Rogue doing?" I look to her, but she has stomped off to get Rogue. Now from we're standing, the registration table is just 4 metres away, so I can perfectly hear their conversation. "What are you doing?" June asked. "Signing up." Rogue answered back. "How come?" she questioned curiously. "Because." He stopped and finished writing. "I want to do it with you." He said as he blushed. I blushed too. "Thank you." June looked away, flustered. My face turned red. He touched my cheek as I looked back at him and showed a soft smile. _Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!_ I thought.

As they both come in close June is called to race. "Sorry, I've gotta go. My race is about to start. Um see you after." she muttered with a smile on her face. I hang my head down. The race ruined the best part! Oh well. I flick my hair back up and give a her big thumbs up for getting close to Rogue. She goes on her harley and places her helmet on her head. Bacchus gets into his Mustang and puts the window down. "You know I'll go easy on you if you date me again." He tried to make his move. "Pfft, Yeah like that's gonna happen and two reasons why one my 'original' knight in shining armour turned out to be a loser in aluminium foil and two, taking your ex back is like going to a garage sale and buying your crap back. So it's a no honey and yes I'm smiling but you ain't the reason anymore." she got snappy and fierce with him. I looked to Angel. "June 2." I say. "Bacchus 0" We high five each other. "Girl power!" Bacchus softly sighed.

Mira went through the rules again and we revved our engines. Once she had waved the flag June zoomed off. Bacchus' car jump started and broke down. Again. Once he had fixed it for the first five times, he started driving. Angel and I get out our walkie talkies. "Hello this is Aria and Angel to June, come in June." "June Kawaguchi, hearing you loud and clear!" She replied. "I'm in hobo territory now, going onto the sewer pipe!" "Okey dokey lokey!" I say. "Report any trouble to us, over." "Got that. Over and out." We get off our walkie talkies and I go over to the treat table.

I grab the mini candies and a few biscuits before I hear and wolf whistle come my way. I don't look behind me. Instead, I look for a pie. I hear faint footsteps. Yes, I am blessed with super bionic hearing. I feel his presence to come near me. Just as he was about to touch my waist, SPLAT! The pie was smacked onto his face. Classic. I pull his hair so that his face faces mine. "Girlbye." I throw him to the floor and strut back to Britannia. She stared at the goods. "Want some?" I say with an angelic smile.

We all gather at the finish line and June is in sight. She skids across the finish line flawlessly and takes off her helmet. She shakes her head as Bacchus just arrives in. He slams the door and stomped over to June. "Just so you know, that jumpstart wasn't on purpose." He snarled. "I knew that because you did that in your last race against Elfman. Maybe you should just back off and take a break for a little while." she growled back as she shoved him with her bike. I look at him and see him staring at her as he rubbed his hand on his head and walked away. June rolled her eyes as she walked towards us. "June 3, Bacchus 0. June wins!" I say to Angel.

June walked over to us. "Yay! JJ! You did it!" Angel and I chorused happily. "Thanks guys." June replied. She walked her bike and parked it with Lucy's car. We look around and noticed Rogue sitting by himself while the others have fun while the other races continued. June looked at us and we gesture her to go. She walked over to Rogue and they have a little talk. We couldn't hear this conversation but I could see that June was doing a great job cheering him on. She's a good girlfriend.

Levy walks over to us with Gajeel. "Hey guys! Do you guys wanna sign up for the race tomorrow?" "Sure!" I say. "Um, I don't know," Angel says. "I- um-" "Angie, it's okay if you don't wanna do it." I reassure her. I pat her shoulder and walk over to the registration and signed some papers. A few minutes later, Angel walked over with Laxus pushing her gently by her arms. "You changed your mind?" I asked. "This guy convinced me." Angel pointed to Laxus as he scratched his head in embarrassment. I rolled my eyes and finished signing the papers. June and Rogue walked over to us, hand in hand. "So are you guys gonna sign up?" June asked, peering over to our papers. "Yes only because Laxy convinced me to." Angel chuckled. "Of course I am! There is no way I am missing out on this opportunity." I cried. "Ok so what are you going to ride?" June questioned. "We were discussing that and we are going to buy one for Angie tomorrow." I replied. "I want to get a bike. Probably a ducati." Angel declared. "Yeah, I will get my black and silver kawasaki motorcycle. I think that it's still usable." I said. "Well if you want to do it you best wanna sign up at registration table now." June stated. We were about to finish the papers. "Guys wait!" She yelled. We stopped and the pen left the paper. "Do you know how to ride them?" June asked. "Yes we have ridden bikes before." We laughed. "You can't tell me that you have forgotten mad mode!" I finish my papers. "And… done!" Jaden looked at me. "Jaden, why don't you do it?" June asked. "I don't if I should." He answered. "I think you should. For Aria's sake of course." Angel said walking back to Laxus. "Please do it Jaden. The next race is tomorrow? Right JJ?" I asked. "Yes it is, and if you want to do it, it's best to sign up now to prepare for tomorrow." "Ok I'll do it." Jaden walks to the registration table to sign up. We look over to see Rocker from Quatro Cerberus staring at June up and down. She picked up a knife and threw it at his hair which cuts a bit off. It darts into the wall. We dart our eyes to the knife then to June. "You got a problem?" she yelled. He turned and walked away.


End file.
